Respiración asistida
by Papaveri
Summary: Hay algo en su casa. Y, de cierto modo, Feliks le enseña a respirar de nuevo. / AU


**Palabras: **2179

**Notas: **AU en el que Feliks ve fantasmas y Toris es uno; lógicamente, utilizo nombres humanos. Diré ahora que **uno de los personajes muere**, así que por favor no sigas si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

**Respiración asistida**

_He wears me to bones every night in bed!_

_Must be the sign on my head_

_That reads, oh, love me dead!_

_**F**_eliks piensa que es una parte más de la casa, como el crujido inquietante pero dulce que hacen las vigas por la noche o las sombras grises de ensueño de las cortinas semitransparentes. Se esconde de la tormenta que está rompiendo el cielo bajo las mantas, con las piernas dobladas y pegadas al suelo, abrazado a sí mismo.

Él se lleva un dedo a los labios antes de fundirse con las sombras del pasillo, como motitas de polvo en la oscuridad; a Feliks le da la impresión de que está hecho de harina y azúcar, de estrellas pequeñitas y de trozos de esos abismos del fondo de los pozos secos, y lo último que oye de él, entre los estallidos blancos de los relámpagos, es un suspiro delicado.

Tiene siete años y su madre no se lo cree, aunque las luces de la cocina parpadeen unos instantes con un chisporroteo frustrado.

* * *

_**V**_e crecer a Feliks como ha visto volver a nacer al edificio después del fuego; con la voz que le pica en las cuerdas vocales de puras ganas de decirle algo y sonrisas nocturnas y esquivas detrás de las puertas. Cada vez que va a abrir la boca o que decide no esconderse de nuevo lo asalta algo así como una timidez _post mortem_, un miedo al miedo que le cierra de nuevo todas las vías de comunicación directas. Está seguro de que lo ha visto varias veces, se ha visto reflejado un momento en el verde de sus ojos, pero prefiere esperar.

Por las noches le gusta acercarse a su almohada y escuchar, escuchar el ruido constante de las cosas vivas; la respiración y los latidos de su corazón y el crujido débil de sus huesos cambiando de tamaño.

* * *

–_**H**_ola.

La voz es como el ruido de pasar las páginas de un libro viejo, o como el crujido de las hojas secas al pisarlas; le hace cosquillas en los tímpanos y Feliks la nota casi en la piel, como si le hubiese acariciado la mejilla con el filo de las uñas.

Es una sombra rara al lado de la cama, hecha de papel de fotografía antiguo. Si lo mira directamente durante mucho tiempo, los bordes de su figura empiezan a desdibujarse como en una imagen vista a través de agua; la camisa que parece cera fundida sobre sus hombros, su pelo fino y suave y sus ojos, sus ojos profundísimos que casi marean.

Y, por otro lado, la risita nerviosa que se le escapa a Feliks es tan corpórea que por un momento se le hace rara.

–Vale. Porque a veces pensaba que se me había ido la cabeza o algo.

El miedo horrible a los extraños que ha conseguido que esté solo en casa la noche de su dieciséis cumpleaños se diluye porque él ha estado cerquísima desde que recuerda estar viviendo en esa casa, desde aquella tormenta nocturna y su refugio infantil de mantas, y aquel hasta luego de aliento audible.

Se llama (¿se llamaba? Tiene un aspecto raro que parece estar en un pretérito constante, pero _sigue allí_) Toris.

* * *

_**F**_eliks dice que no pasa nada si no recuerda muchas cosas de cuando estaba vivo (él no recuerda muchas cosas de cuando era pequeño, y Toris supone que es el mismo tipo de trampa en la memoria), y le hace preguntas cortas, tumbado de lado sobre la cama.

A Toris le gustan mucho las líneas que su peso marca sobre la almohada y el colchón, las arrugas plásticas de su ropa y el par de cabellos que siempre se quedan en el cojín cuando se levanta, brillantes y ondulados como la orilla de un río.

–Pero, ¿hace mucho tiempo que...? –Es una pausa incómoda y educada, en la que los ojos de Feliks buscan la palabra correcta en el suelo junto a Toris pero no la encuentran –Bueno, ya sabes.

Toris duda, la respuesta le tiembla en la boca, y Feliks se arrebuja más entre las mantas porque por la noche siempre tiene frío. Sabe que ha mirado un par de cosas sobre el incendio que no consigue recordar del todo (solo le viene a la cabeza el humo, el humo caliente bajo los párpados y en la piel y casi, casi dentro del cráneo, apretándole con dulzura el esternón y los pulmones; y luego, nada.)

–No sé. Puede ser. Es que el tiempo... -A Toris se le juntan los sábados y los jueves y los lunes y los miércoles -Ya no sé calcularlo bien, lo siento.

–No pasa nada.

Feliks, cuando sonríe con sueño, cierra los ojos de una manera bonita y dulce y separa más los labios, enseñándole un poco los dientes. Antes de darle las buenas noches (y de pedirle ese favor tonto que tanto le gusta; que respire, por favor, _me tranquiliza, me duermo mejor_; Toris se ha olvidado de cómo dormir y le hace ilusión ayudar a alguien a tener sueños bonitos), Feliks le dice que le gustaría poder contarle todo eso a alguien, que es raro y divertido y que sigue haciéndole bastante gracia que sea su amigo.

–Aunque a veces, ¿sabes? Se me ocurre que esto en el fondo debería darme algo de miedo. Quiero decir, estando tú... como estás, y eso. Pero no sé. Es un poco como los amigos que tengo por Internet, ¿no?

Feliks se ríe, como si hubiese dicho una tontería que por su parte no termina de entender.

Y, cuando se duerme, Toris le acaricia los nudillos con la yema de los dedos, suave, despacio, despacio.

* * *

–_**Q**_ué feo estás hoy.

Ivan no tiene muchos amigos; Feliks tampoco, y es otra de las cosas que tienen en común, la inmensa mayoría tan tontas y finas que son incapaces de mantener un vínculo estable entre los dos.

Cuando se sienta a su lado, Feliks frunce el ceño y arruga esa naricilla suya con un gesto casi gracioso (más que las cosas que puedan tener en común, lo que más aguanta esa amistad escarpada es la forma en la que Ivan se niega a renunciar a la miríada de pequeñas cosas que le encantan de Feliks; su nariz redondita y larga es una de ellas).

–Tú estás tan simpático como siempre, sabes.

Ivan no sonríe, porque le nota la voz algo rara al hablar, con ese timbre agudo e insolente algo apagado. El comentario de antes era sincero, más bien preocupado, porque no terminan de encajarle bien las dos ideas, en el fondo.

Hablar con él es complicado, siempre, pero esta vez es una conversación extraña que avanza con un ritmo de montaña rusa que al final no llega demasiado a ningún sitio. Feliks parece estar pendiente de otra cosa a ratos, aunque sonríe cuando hace algún comentario gracioso y se toquetea los bordes de las mangas, como siempre que está prestándole atención a alguien.

Cuando Feliks se va con su madre lo saluda con la mano, y se fija en su forma de andar, más lenta que otras veces.

* * *

_**E**_s la primera vez que hacen algo del estilo y Feliks procura tener todo el cuidado del mundo, como si pudiese romper ese perfil de algodón de azúcar con las manos _otra vez_, y recuerda perfectamente las sensaciones de la primera vez que pasó (los ojos abiertos de Toris, y la sensación de tijeras heladas abriéndole las vértebras que consiguió arrancarle un sollozo y varias lágrimas, frías sobre sus mejillas de repente enfebrecidas; desde entonces ya no se le olvida la cucharadita de ceniza que es el peso de Toris).

–Abrazarte es tope de raro, Toris. Es como...

No lo sabe muy bien, lo siente entre sus brazos pero es un sentimiento medio asfixiado, como filamentos de una pluma sobre la yema de los dedos. Tiene la piel tibia y el tacto más raro del mundo; es piel en el borde de la existencia, con un calor residual que se le clava en la boca del estómago al pensar en las circunstancias de su muerte y una superficie húmeda y etérea como el aliento en invierno; Toris es una bocanada de aire que no respira más que para ayudarlo a dormir, de mentira, un último suspiro congelado entre las paredes de su casa.

* * *

_**N**_unca ha sentido a una persona viva tan cerca, le da la sensación de que Feliks está hecho de cera caliente y lo primero que siente es que quiere fundirse con él, o en él o contra él, volverse líquido sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama. El aire que sale de sus pulmones, con ese ritmo fascinante, regular y automático de las cosas vivas, ese aire le atraviesa la piel del cuello y tiene sobre sus cuerdas vocales un efecto de arco de violín; un gemido raro que vibra y se queda flotando un momento sobre ellos. Feliks no dice nada, no hace nada.

–Me alegro de que estés vivo –dice él, y se nota en la propia voz cierto tono culpable.

A Feliks lo recorre una especie de escalofrío que le hace temblar desde la punta de los dedos hasta la sonrisa y la sombra de las ojeras. Últimamente no duerme demasiado bien, aunque él se esfuerce en imitar con delicadeza el sonido tranquilizador de los pulmones en funcionamiento.

–Eres la cosa más rara del mundo, en serio.

Le roza las manos con tanto cuidado que Toris se habría echado a llorar si hubiese recordado cómo se hace.

* * *

_**E**_s lunes pero Feliks no está ni en la puerta esperándolo, ni en clase; su silla vacía es la forma mundana y corpórea de un mal presentimiento.

Ivan decide llamar, y del giro de palabras medio preocupadas, insultos juguetones de a ver quién tiene la lengua más afilada y el sonido constante de fondo de su teléfono viejo, similar al crujido de la nieve, sólo consigue entender que Feliks solo está algo cansado, y que de todas formas no pasa nada si entrega las cosas de clase un par de días tarde.

Sigue teniendo el timbre algo oxidado, como una campanilla cascada, pero es solo cansancio.

Es solo cansancio.

* * *

_**-E**_s... como una sensación muy rara en el estómago, ¿sabes? Tipo... tipo angustia o algo así. El médico dice que no es nada, pero... yo que sé, o sea, es como que hay _algo_, ¿no?

La respiración se le vuelve algo ruidosa después de esas frases tan largas y Toris levanta las cejas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no consigue entender del todo su expresión (que es una mezcla rara de comprensión, dudas, y algo oscuro en el fondo de sus pupilas que no consigue mirar durante mucho tiempo; tiene la Vía Láctea en los ojos y él es un chico de ciudad desacostumbrado a las estrellas). Hace un tiempo que Toris está raro, más raro que de costumbre, y se ha vuelto un fantasma de los de siempre, esquivo y transparente como un pedazo de tul.

Feliks a veces se siente algo solo por las noches; ahora que le cuesta un poco respirar, echa de menos esa nana de aliento artificial.

* * *

_**L**_o que está haciendo está mal, mal, mal, y los temblores ocasionales que sacuden los hombros de Feliks son como un terremoto en su corazón pero si deja de verlo, si deja de verlo y de tocarle los dedos por las noches y de respirar para él, como si no tuviese pulmones, se sentirá como si se hubiese muerto otra vez.

Solo pensarlo le aplasta la caja torácica como si fuese una sombra de los dedos fatales de humo que lo han perseguido al otro lado.

* * *

_**C**_ada vez que Ivan llama a su casa para saber cómo se encuentra, Feliks está durmiendo, o demasiado cansado como para conseguir decirle algo que no sean monosílabos. La breve estancia en el hospital le fue bien y le calmó aquella fiebre repentina que hizo que se desmayase en clase, pero ahora está como preparándose para hibernar.

Recuerda la risita floja de Feliks al decírselo porque aún conservaba cierta chispita de malicia.

* * *

–_**¿**_Y te dolió mucho?

Siempre han hablado en susurros, y por eso a Feliks le reconforta charlar con Toris; porque sigue sonriendo como antes y no le pide que hable más alto, ni le dice nada sobre su aspecto.

Toris parpadea como si fuese un fotograma de una película muda.

–Solo al principio. Luego se... se pasa.

–A mí se me ha pasado lo que te dije del estómago.

* * *

_**H**_a dejado de hablar, en general, y Feliks ha decidido quedarse en la cama a partir de ahora. Hace varios días que se duerme casi sin querer, y Toris siente cierta satisfacción enfermiza cuando le pide, con los últimos retazos de sonrisa que le quedan, que no se vaya, _tú no, por favor_.

* * *

_**H**_ay cierto alivio en esa certeza triste de la última promesa tranquila de Toris, susurrada al oído, después de su "no puedo más":

-Ya lo hago yo por ti, te lo prometo.

* * *

_**T**_oris inspira.

Y expira.

* * *

_Poner los separadores ha sido casi físicamente doloroso, no me lo recordéis._

_¡Bueno!_

_Hace unas semanas, una amiga me sugirió un LietPol con temas sobrenaturales y escribí una cosa cortita que sigue en mi Tumblr, en inglés, pero un par de días después decidí alargarlo porque las historias de fantasmas son mi punto débil. Los tres párrafos originales en inglés, de todas formas, eran más alegres (el fic terminaba cuando Toris saluda a Feliks y ya está). Para alargarlo, Fresi me sugirió que Ivan intentase ayudar a Feliks, y si Feliks no se salva al final es porque me cuesta horrores escribir a Ivan y, bueno, quería que saliese poco._

_De todas formas, ¡espero que os guste! El año pasado me atrase con lo de Halloween, este año me he adelantado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
